


Deserve It

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: X is frustrated with himself. Zero is there to help.





	Deserve It

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“I don’t deserve this kindness. I didn’t do anything.”

_“Zero!”_

Finally, after the third day, Zero heeded X’s words with an impassive blue stare. His hands paused over his pale skin and even withdrew slightly. His expression, however, was a blank slate.

X wavered for a moment, caught off guard by the intense yet emotionless gaze.

“You’re… ignoring me, Zero. Mostly. I keep asking why you’re being so kind to me! Answer!”

He withdrew from underneath the reploid’s grasp, as abruptly and suddenly as if he had been burned. He looked up at Zero with accusing eyes, outrage and confusion flickering there.

“…Why shouldn’t I be? I thought it was a stupid question, so I didn’t bother saying anything.”

Zero’s icy mask melted away, revealing mild concern. He straightened his back and drew away from the tightly coiled X.

“I haven’t done anything to deserve your kindness, or your compassion. As I am, I’m a waste of energy and resources! You shouldn’t be wasting anything on me either. I’ll squander it.”  
  


_As he spoke, X began to look… defeated. Ashamed, disappointed, bitter, and… angry. Worse, every dark thing swirling in his green eyes seemed to concentrated on one entity: X himself._

_Zero wondered what X told himself before he slept, what standards he put himself up to._

“I’ll decide whether or not you’re a waste of resources, X. And you’re not, so stop saying that. You don’t have to earn my kindness… or my friendship. Just tame that temper of yours, alright?”

_Zero wondered how these little seeds of doubt and guilt were planted within X’s psyche. Who put them there, or what put them there, and why._


End file.
